


pain in my heart

by Myidolnayarivera



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Cheating, Other, pain on my heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myidolnayarivera/pseuds/Myidolnayarivera
Summary: Sunset is in a happy relationship with Applejack and has been for 2 years but when Sunset starts hanging around Flash more then she usually did, Things doesnt go well or her and Applejack. Can Sunset fix her relation with applejack or will it be broken forever.





	1. chapter 1

Chapter Summary: After their breakup a couple years ago Sunset and Applejack are back together and has been for 2 more years. 

Sunset P.o.v

I was in the Band room laying on the Piano humming '5 to 9' when the door opened a little "Sunset there you are"Applejack said popping her head in the room "Hey there my Love"I said sitting up from the Piano smiling at my girlfriend "How long have you been in here"Applejack walking inside smiling "Since Lunch"I said jumping off the Piano "Why"Applejack asked pecking me on my lips 'Aww just a peck' I though pouting in my head. 

I grabbed Applejack by the shirt collar pulling her into a full blown kiss ' Feels good to be kissing her like this again' I thought before playing my hand under her shirt moving it up slowly "Sunset We're in school"Applejack said pulling away from the kiss grabbing my hand "Oh come on fine....Can we at least make out"I asked making Applejack think for a moment "Fine but we're not doing it in the band room were we could get caught"Applejack said tipping her hat at me. 

I picked up Applejack and ran to where we used to go all the time "Hey Its all little old hang out place when we just wanted to be alone"Applejack said looking around the place "Yeah Bring back Memories"I said sitting down on the chair "Yeah sure does"Applejack said before looking at me "So making out time"I said getting up from the chair as Applejack nodded 'Sweet'I thought before pulling Applejack into another kiss falling onto the bed that was behind her 'Man i'll love this girl'I thought lovely making the kiss deeper and more passionate. 

The bell rang which made me and Applejack pull away from our kiss "Crap we'll going to be late"I said getting off Applejack who straighten her shirt "not if we run"She said grabbing my hand tightly "Alright lets go "I said before yelping in surprise when Applejack took off running towards the roof doors and to our math class 'Damn she runs fast'I thought before groaning in pain when my body meet cold hard medal "Oh sorry love"Applejack said helping me up from the ground "Its Fine Babe"I said before pulling her inside the room ' She better hope i'll dont have a not on my forehead' I thought before pushing applejack into her seat smiling at her. 

Applejack placed her head in my lap "AJ you have to pay attention" I said playing with her hair "Its boring"Applejack said playing with the sleeve of my leather jacket "We'll only have 2 mins until we get to go home"I said kissing her hand before making her sit up "Alright Mother"Applejack mocked laughing before taking off running when the bell finally rung 'Oh its so on now'I thought before taking off after Applejack laughing. 

I found Applejack on top of a locker "Alright How"I asked shocked completely out of my mind "I'll jumped and climbed on top"Applejack said jumping off the locker landing right in front of me "Sometimes you worry me My love"I said kissing her forehead "Mmmm I love you"Applejack said making me freeze in place as ' I Love You' rang through my head she the only one who said those three worlds throughout our 2 years of dating or our first time dating. 

I'll snapped out of my trace by Applejack snapping her fingers in my face "Sunny you okay you kinda spaced out" Applejack said voice filled with concern but I can still hear the pain in her voice though "Yeah Babe I'm fine"I said smiling at her "Let's go home Winona needs to be feed"Applejack said taking my hand pulling me out the doors ' I'll Hurt her again' I thought signing sadly before hoping into my cat looking at Applejack who had her hat over her head and her seat laid back I Signed before taking off towards our house. 

When we arrived to our house Applejack took off running towards the house before i'll could even stop the car ' You should have just told her then she wouldnt be acting like this' Daydream said from inside my head making me place my head on the steering-wheel 'Shut it Daydream'I thought before walking inside the house "Winona give me my hat back Plz"Applejack said running after her dog who hide behind my legs "AJ Babe she a dog plus we can just slew up the holes....again"I said picking up Winona who dropped Applejack hat "If only Ray was a dog so you can finally have someone to play with"I said kissing Winona head before playing her back on the floor "Let's get to bed"I said to applejack before walking upstairs with Applejack behind me still looking sad.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunset get ask out by flash.

Sunset P.o.v

I woke up to my stinking phone ringing 'Huh who can that be' I thought sitting up grabbing my phone from my side table stretching my arms out before Answering my Phone "Hello Sunset Shimmer speaking"I said putting on my slippers "Flash what do you want"I said putting on my red and yellow rob since I'll was only wearing a white plane t-shirt "Alright Here I'll come"I said hanging up on flash before walking down stairs signing sadly because Applejack was gone. 

When I gotten downstairs i petted Winona before opening the door for Flash "Come in"I said walking towards the couch "Hey there Sunset" Flash said closing the door "Hey Flash why are you here" I asked grumpy because he woke me up "Can we sit down first"Flash asked pointing to the couch "Flash I'm already sitting the fuck down"I said crossing my arms "Alright then" Flash said sitting down next to me way to close though. 

I moved over a little before looking away from the window "I'll just to need to ask you something"Flash asked placing a hand on my Leg "Okay Spill"I said blushing at his touch "Sunset I know we'll broken up and you dating Applejack but"Flash said smiling at me "He's going to ask you out"Daydream said making me groan in annoyance 'I know Okay' I thought before looking at Flash "But what Flash"I asked slapping his hand off my leg.

Flash rubbed his hand before looking at me again "I'll just wanted to ask of you out to Dinner and Maybe a walk in the park"He asked me making me Blush a little "Flash....I-I Dont know"I said rubbing my neck blushing "you don't have to if you dont want to"He said grabbing my hand "Flash sure i'll love to have Dinner with you"I said smiling at him "Great whoa Yeah.....Ahhh Hey Applejack "Flash said making my eyes widen "Maybe I'll should Leave uhh see you Sunset"Flash said running past Applejack who just stood there holding my Guitar in both hands tightly.

I Slowly stood up from the couch "AJ...Its not what it looks like"I said walking towards my Hurt girlfriend "I got your Guitar Fixed and added somethings for you"Applejack whispered nothing but pain in her voice handing me my Guitar before taking off up stairs with Winona behind her "AJ Mi armor wait let me explain"I said looking towards the stairs before falling to my knees trying not to cry. 

I looked at my Guitar to see she changed the color to red with Yellow strips, She also got me a new red strap and a new yellow and red pick ' That's not all she did"Daydream said in my head ' look at the strap and the bottom' she added making me look down at the bottom off my Guitar to see in red and yellow letters 'AJ's Girl' Ohh Applejack i'm sorry 'now look at the strap'Daydream said making me at the strap. 

My eyes began to water when I saw the 3 words ' I love you' Written in Orange and red letters ' No i'll have to explain' I thought before running upstairs to mine and Applejack room "Babe Let me Explain Please"I said jumping in Bed next to her "Whatever"Applejack mumbled into the Pillow "Applejack He didnt ask me on a date just a friendly lunch"I said rubbing circles in her back "well it sounded like he asked you on a date and you said yes"Applejack said looking at me with tears in her eyes. 

I pulled Applejack into my arms kissing her head "AJ Babe i said yes to a friendly lunch with Flash not a date with him"I said making Applejack look at me "but your not even dressed"Applejack said sniffing "He woke me up"I said growling a little "Applejack I'll told you when we started dating again that i'll wouldn't cheat anymore"I said kissing Applejack temple softly before laying us both down on the bed with Applejack head on my shoulder "Sunset why did you cheat on me the first time"Applejack asked playing with my necklace "I'll wasn't thinking at all when i'll kissed and made love to wallflower but it was a huge mistake"I said closing my eyes at the memory " Sunset Am i'll good enough for you"Applejack asked making me look at her with a look of shock "Of course you are Aj"I said wrapping my arms tightly around Applejack "Let take a nap before i'll have to get ready "I said making Applejack nod her head as we drifted off to a peacefully sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you like it this time.

**Author's Note:**

> appleshimmer .


End file.
